


Something Worth Coming Back To

by piercethenightvale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethenightvale/pseuds/piercethenightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months into Rey's training, the First Order finds her. Can she and Luke survive long enough to return back to the Resistance, and her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Coming Back To

Rey desperately wanted to stay at the Base for as long as possible, but she knew that she had to leave with or without Finn. In the end, the feeling in the pit of her stomach and General Organa’s advice led her to leave to find Luke only days before her best friend actually did wake up.

Even as guilt for leaving him ate her up, Rey knew she had made the right choice. Every day she had spent on the Base had made her feel more uneasy. Maybe it was her new abilities, or her sheer hatred for being confined, but she was going stir crazy. But the moment she left in the Millennium Falcon, she felt at peace.  
Besides, she knew that finding Luke was something she ultimately had to do alone. Not even Chewie would be accompanying her the whole journey, and it wouldn’t have been fair to bring Finn along only to leave him.

So she left him, and tried to forget the worry that panged her in every still moment. Of course it only worked when her life was in danger and she needed to focus on other things, but it was a good sign that Rey could get him out of her head at all.  
As soon as she found Luke, though, all thoughts other than her training for forced out of her mind. Rey wasn’t one to pry into people’s personal lives, but it seemed to her that Rey had become a new hope for Luke, and he wasn’t allowing her to slack off. In all honesty, Rey liked it. She liked feeling important, and most of all, needed, for the first time in her life.

But that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss Finn in the lonely hours of the night. She had to have been gone for months. There was no way to adequately keep track of time on the island, but the plan had been to return immediately with Luke and train back at the Base. But Luke wasn’t anxious to leave and Rey could hardly stop him. 

She ended up sending Chewie back on the Falcon. He returned every few weeks to bring news of the Resistance and she sent back reports on her progress. Luke only allowed her communication with General Organa, and the only letters she sent were written by her. She spoke of Luke, but he always refused to write his own letters.

She could never bring herself to ask about Finn, and the General never included anything. Maybe she could sense that learning of her friend would only disrupt Rey’s training, but she wished to at least know that he was alive.

Every time her thoughts wondered to home, Luke reprimanded her. “Attachments are dangerous” he warned, and Rey believed him but she never fully obeyed.  
It was probably 4 or 5 months into her training when the First Order first found them. She and Luke had been meditating when they both sensed danger on the horizon. Rey’s eyes snapped open to see that Luke was already standing.

“You felt it?” he asked. Rey couldn’t mistake the surprised and impressed tone. Yes, they were in danger, but Rey was becoming more in touch with her instincts. Her victory was short lived, however, because that’s when the shooting began. The only weapon either of them had was the lightsaber, and that was useless against the blasters of Ren’s Stormtroopers. 

“Someone else is here,” Luke said, “Could it be?”

“It’s been about a month,” Rey replied. She felt it too. Maybe, just maybe Chewie had come to bring a message, if he had, then they could escape. They couldn’t return to the Base, but they could get to safety

Rey ran to the cover of the trees, with her master close behind. It was slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. By some miracle, luck was on their side and they could make out a wing of the Millennium Falcon near the beach. Chewie must have sensed the danger and hid the ship as best as he could in the limited cover.

As Rey and Luke waited for a chance to run, they took note of their surroundings. There weren’t nearly as many Stormtroopers as Rey had initially thought. When she was getting shot at, she had imagined a hundred of Ren’s underlings coming to take her again, but in reality it was probably only a dozen or so. The small numbers made sense. A large force would have caught the attention of the Resistance, but no one would notice a small ship with an elite team. No one was coming to their rescue, Rey knew. But unlike in her past, Rey now had people by her side and a few people to live for.

“Master,” Rey murmured as she noticed the troop walk out her eyesight.

“Go,” he commanded.

The two took off running as best as they could while staying hidden. They made it almost to the Falcon before anyone noticed their movement. But when they were noticed, lasers began to rain down all around. She thanked god for the trees that provided enough cover that they were not blown away immediately. Chewie must have seen them, because the door was already open for them to dash inside. 

She was steps away when a blast knocked her to the side. She heard Luke yell next to her, but she had already fallen. Rey wasn’t entirely sure where she had gotten hit, but pain had erupted over her entire body. She had never been shot before, and she didn’t really enjoy the sensation.   
As Rey’s vision began to go black, she felt herself being carried, but whether it was by Luke or a foe, she did not know.


End file.
